


dirpeskiplumahs

by MsNessandLanky



Category: dpp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky





	dirpeskiplumahs

You have died of dysentery.

However, you were only able to carry 100 pounds back to the wagon.  
Here lies andy, peperony and chease.


End file.
